Hyde-Killings Wiki
Welcome to the Hyde-Killings Wiki A detailed collection of information on the life of Lincoln Jasper Hyde-Killings. From his humble beginnings to his years of multi-billionaire success. TIMELINE 1940's Lincoln was born on October 22nd, 1946, at the Broom Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother was Bonnie Bernadette Hyde, a barmaid of English heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. The identity of Lincoln's father remains a mystery, even to him. All Lincoln has stated that he knows of his father is that his last name was Killings, hence is own last name of Hyde-Killings. 1950's Attended Joan Ro Primary School in 1952. Lincoln completed his primary school education in 1958 and the following year attended Nathy High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10 before moving to the United States with his mother. Enrolled at Wilkinson High School in California for his final two years of education. He began studying various styles of martial arts and forms of combat under the tutelage of his mothers boyfriend, Arthur Lakesroth. 1960's 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 Start In Film With a word put in by Lakesroth, Jasper joined his instructor on the set of the 1965 film The Cloth of Gwen, where he worked as part of the stunt team. The following year, 1996, Jasper appeared in his second film, Red Ballad, this time as both a stuntman and as a named character; a henchman named Simmons. Abigail Bellet & Company In 1967, Lincoln met and befriended the eccentric artist Abigail Bellet. He posed nude for a painting titled The Great Southern Tiger, eventually becoming one of her "Great's". Linc's Practical Street Defense In 1967, having learnt multiple styles and ways of fighting, Lincoln began teaching classes of what he referred to as 'Linc's Practical Street Defense'. Initially he taught Bellet, her "Great's" and associates, but eventually took on other students and set up his future school in a nearby vacant building. As he put it to his students, what he taught were moves and techniques he believed were practical in street fights when weapons were not available and escaping was not possible. These classes and Lincoln drew considerable criticism from many people, particularly from other martial artists and instructors, who believed his classes to be nothing more than an opportunity to teach people how to be thugs. This was largely due to a number of moves, techniques and beliefs Linc believed were suitable to use in a street confrontation. One such belief was that moves such as eye-gouging, biting, grabbing your opponents hair and attacking the groin were in certain situations and circumstances acceptable, especially if in a confrontation such moves either could or would possibly save your life. Investing In Sugar In the same year, 1967, Linc co-founded Dills, Incorporated, a confectionery company producing chocolate and candy. He co-founded the company with his high school friend and martial arts student Henry Dills. Linc possessed 49% ownership of the company. Though the majority of people believe the companies products were created by Dills, the truth is that the vast majority of the companies original products were created by both Dills & Hyde-Killings, with the remainder being created solely by either Henry or Lincoln. Fists Are Thrown Many people, mostly martial arts instructors and students, demanded that Lincoln cease his classes. He refused and was eventually confronted by Lakesroth. According to witnesses who were there at the confrontation, despite explaining his classes and teachings in detail, Arthur ordered Linc to stop teaching his classes. As he had done before, Linc refused to stop teaching and told Arthur to leave. Arthur apparently refused to leave and said he would only do so if Linc ceased his classes. Linc, according to former student Harry Waltoll, stood no more than six feet from Arthur and told him that if he didn't leave, he would bloody him. Arthur still refused to leave and according to witnesses, took of his jacket and entered a fighting stance. Bellet, who was present, claims Linc replied by taking his own stance and that the first one to attack was Linc. Her account, along with many others, explains how Linc advanced on Arthur with considerable speed and strength, overpowering the former and throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Arthur allegedly rose to his feet, picked up his jacket and left the building without saying a word. Lincoln VS Arthur & His Seniors A week after the confrontation with Arthur, Linc was called to Arthur's school. At the school, Arthur presented Linc with a deal: If Linc could defeat six fighters chosen by him, then he would be free to teach his classes without any further harassment or confrontations. However, if he were to lose against even just one fighter, he would have to cease his classes. Linc accepted the deal. Those who were there have said the rules were very simple: To win, a fighter had to make their opponent give up or render them unable to continue. Linc's first opponent was Paul Maron, a senior student. The fight lasted 24 seconds and went to Linc, following a knee to Maron's face. The second opponent was Michael Thompson, another senior. This fight was quicker than the first and went to Linc, after he knocked Michael out with a left punch. Another senior named Travis Barkley was linc's third opponent. This fight was the 3rd longest out of all of them, lasting 1 minute 42 seconds. Linc won by the use of an elbow to Barkley's face. Gary Sanchez was the final senior student to fight Linc. The match lasted 1 minute 11 seconds and ended with Gary submitting to an arm lock. Linc's fifth opponent was assistant instructor Thomas Kimura. The fight was the second longest, lasting 3 minutes 5 seconds. Linc emerged victorious following Kimura falling unconscious from a headlock. The last and longest fight, timed at 6 minutes 39 seconds, was against Arthur himself. According to the people present, Arthur was the first to attack. The fight was said to be the most vicious of the six fights, with a number of observers claiming it to be the most brutal fight they had even seen. The winner of the fight was Linc, with many claiming his youth as the reason he won, while others say it was his superior strength and speed. Arthur was knocked unconscious with a straight right fist. Following the fight, Linc continued teaching his classes. He opened the Real Street Defense School 2 weeks after beating Arthur. In 1968, with public knowledge of Linc and his school growing, many martial artists from across the US, both instructors and students, arrived and challenged Linc to fights. Linc reportedly accepted every challenge and always accepted the rules and limits of the matches. He defeated every opponent who stepped in front of him, eventually building a winning streak of 45 fights. Lincoln VS Daniel 'Rhino' Rudy This winning streak of Linc's garnered the attention of professional boxer Daniel 'Rhino' Rudy, who at the time was the Heavyweight Champion. Daniel challenged Linc to a fight in the ring. The exact reasons for Daniel's challenge are unknown, however many believe is was Daniel's attempt at proving his skills against martial artists, as boxing tended to be looked at as more of a sport. Others believe Daniel simply enjoyed fighting people who he saw as being interesting or different. Ralph Rickens, Daniel's former coach, has however stated that the reason Daniel challenged Lincoln was because Daniel enjoyed crushing those who he viewed as weak and fakes. Linc accepted the fight and the match was scheduled to take place on the 14th of June. People often noted that while Daniel was loud, boisterous, arrogant and took every chance he could to be the center of attention, whether it be in public or in interviews, Lincoln was always calm, soft spoken, well mannered and preferred to stay out of the limelight. On June 14th, 1968, Lincoln faced Daniel in the ring. The rules were altered and the only way for one of the men to win was to render their opponent unable to continue. Linc was permitted to use only his arms and his legs to attack and defend. After six minutes, Lincoln was forbidden to use his legs and was ordered to wear boxing gloves. Despite the changes and with Daniel faring better than he had previously, Linc delivered a knockout spinning backhand to Daniel. The match lasted for a total of 12 minutes 24 seconds. Linc continued teaching his classes and also continued accepting challenges from various individuals, both from the Americas and from around the globe. He not only fought his challengers in the States, but also traveled the globe and fought in his challengers homelands. He would amass a total of 112 victories, before deciding to retire from accepting challenges. The following year, in 1969, Linc would pose for two more paintings for Bellet: Youth & Strength, and A Tiger of 24. 1970's Appeared in the 1970 film Silverstrand. Appeared in the 1971 film The Deepest Green. Appeared in the 1972 film Ballad of Tigers. In March of 1973, Lincoln posed for a collection of erotic/nude photos photographed by Emilia North, later exhibited under the title Lincoln: Naked. The photos proved to be very successful and Lincoln was asked to pose for another set in the same year, titled Naked: The Body of L. J. H-K. Appeared in the 1974 film, Tayberia. Inherited Henry Dills 51% ownership of Dills, Incorporated in 1975, following Dills death, becoming the sole owner of the company. From 1975 through till 1979, the vast majority of Linc's attention was devoted to the running and eventual expansion of the company. Despite many believing the company was destined to fail with Lincoln in charge, largely due to Henry being the one believed to of have been the brains of the duo, the company not only remained afloat but also dramatically expanded and experienced a significant increase in sales and popularity. 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980's In 1980, Linc launched Project Ivory Stone. The goal of the project was to rebuild a failing town/city in America, in the hope of creating Lincoln's idea of a "Desirable City". The chosen failing city was Marble Green, Pennsylvania, a one hundred thousand acre city that had fallen into despair after most of it's major employers where sold to another company and the jobs were moved either elsewhere in the country or overseas. Lincoln purchased the city lands and invested significant amounts of money into rebuilding and updating the city, including the purchase of over two hundred thousand acres of surrounding land. Despite initial opposition and criticisms, Project Ivory Stone was a success, with great prosperity and growth experienced by the city & it's inhabitants. Marble Green has been ranked amongst the United States most inhabitable and cleanest cities since its expansion and updates, and has even been referred to as one of the best & most desirable places to live in the U.S. 1982 1982 1983 1984 1985 Music Career Released debut album, 39, in 1986. 1987 1988 Released second album, 42, in 1989. 1990's Wrote & released the Behemoths ''comic book series in 1990. Wrote & released the ''Pierce comic book series in 1991. Wrote & released the New Ashtown ''comic book series in 1992. Wrote & released the ''Distant Island ''comic book series in 1993. Wrote & released the ''Realm 12 ''comic book series in 1994. Wrote & released the ''Landing: An Accident & the Truth graphic novel in 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000's 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 Founded Jaskill Entertainment in early 2005. Released film Bulletproof in 2006. Released film Cache ''in 2007. Released film ''Thwart ''in 2008. Released film ''Lann Force in 2009. 2010's Released film Reach ''in 2010. Released film ''WALL ''in 2011. Released film ''Behemoths: First Contact ''in 2013. Released film ''Kitten ''in 2014. Released film ''The Fall ''in 2015. Released film ''Behemoths: Red Water in 2016. Released film WALL V Bastion ''in 2017. ? Released film ''Behemoths: Destruction in 2019. BUSINESS ACTING MUSIC FAMILY/RELATIONSHIPS IMAGE/CELEBRITY STATUS RELIGION POLITICS WEALTH CHARITY CONTROVERSIES POSSIBLE INFO Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse